The Bus
by Katie-The Dark Angel
Summary: What if fate worked against you and you'd never meet someone that otherwise would be very important to you? Would you realize it if you'd pass them on the street? Or would you shake it off, not noticing how your heart screamed at your ignorance? One-shot


_**The Bus  
><strong>_

Ever since I watched and read TRC, something's been bugging me about it. It always happened whenever they'd meet a Tomoyo. The Tomoyo of the Birdcage Kingdom, the Tomoyo that befriended them and dressed Sakura up in the race, Kurogane's Tomoyo... And sadly, it took me a while to realize what was annoying me.

Tomoyo didn't know Sakura.

Wherever they went the couples they met where always that - a couple. And also, Toya and Yukito always knew each other, so why didn't the Tomoyos know a Sakura?

I know Toya in the other dimension didn't know Sakura but... Well, isn't that the point too?

Anyway, this story is inspired by just that: When you don't know someone that should be important to you. And also, I'd like to think there's always someone out there for everyone. Maybe more than one, I don't care, as long as there's at least one. Like with Sakura and Shaoran - they're just meant to be, in whatever world they're in. And so I touched a little at that.

This story happens around this time of year, right before the final exams in December (well, at least that's how it usually is in my country, with a few exceptions). I was thinking having them around 19-20 in this fic but since I never mentioned an age you can really decide for yourself (here, we usually finish college at spring time the year we turn 20 - again with exceptions. It depends on the college usually, and sometimes also when people decide to go to college...).

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own them

* * *

><p>It was still dark when she left the house and ran to the bus stop. At this time of year it would still be at least another couple of hours before the sun would rise. She didn't stop until she reached the bus stop, leaving clear footsteps in the snow, and checked the time.<p>

She hadn't missed it!

She let out a sigh of relief and promised herself she would wake up on time tomorrow. A promise she gave herself almost every morning.

When the bus came she picked a seat near the back and pulled her schoolbag onto her lap. The weight of it seemed to remind her of something she had forgotten in the rush and she stared worriedly through the window. The problems at work she could handle but school? With the end of the semester so close the teachers seemed to panic and threw at them every assignment and pop quiz they could think of. And then there were the exams - was she really ready or would she fail?

The seats around her filled one-by-one but the seat next to her remained empty. She didn't notice though, being so lost in her thoughts. The bus stopped yet again and for some reason she looked up, watching the people as they left or got on the bus.

A boy her age stepped inside, running a hand through his brown hair tiredly. He wasn't used to catching it so early but with the car still not working, he had to. If only his friend had a class this early today too, he'd be able to get a ride with him. He walked slowly further into the bus and looked around for an empty seat. Finding one, he looked at the girl by the window.

His amber eyes met her emerald orbs only for a brief moment before she turned her gaze back to the window, but it was enough the send a tingling feeling through their bodies. He walked up and sat down next to her, telling himself it was _only_ because this was the last available seat left.

He placed his heavy bag on the floor and leaned back in his seat, touching her shoulder. She didn't move away so he didn't either, invading each other's personal space.

However, to their surprise, neither of them minded the touch of the other person. They felt nervous though, without knowing why, and a strange sense of longing for something they didn't know what was. But this light touch didn't bother them; in fact they hoped the other person wouldn't move away.

As the bus took them closer to their destinations, the girl could feel her worries fade away and she wondered why she was so worried in the first place. Of course, everything would be alright - it always was. She sighed contentedly and could even feel her lips form a small smile.

The boy's head turned in her direction when she sighed, but he hid it, pretending he was staring through the window. He watched her from the corner of his eye and couldn't help but smile too, very faint but it was there. The tension in his body disappeared and for the first time in months he relaxed.

They stayed like this, watching trees, buildings and cars move past them, until suddenly the girl jerked out of her thoughts. She leaned towards him and reached for a stop-button. Unintentionally, he held his breath and let it out slowly when she settled back in her seat. He grabbed a hold on his bag but waited until the bus stopped before he stood up. She moved past him and smiled a little when she was free of the seats.

"Thank you."

The soft voice barely reached him and he watched her step off the bus as he sat down. His amber eyes followed her running form until she disappeared into another bus and he furrowed his brow in confusion.

Why did he feel like he had forgotten something? Or rather, something felt _missing_.

The girl took her seat in the other bus, green eyes staring at the one she just left. The tingling feeling was slowly decreasing and she checked her pockets carefully. Everything seemed to be there and she bit her lower lip.

Why did she feel like she lost something? _Was_ losing something?

The two buses drove off in separate directions, dividing the two, leaving only a faint feeling in each heart that neither understood nor could identify.

Though, their hearts knew what they didn't recognize but failed to get the information across.

In different worlds, different dimensions, their hearts would beat as one. But here, in this reality, they were only two people, strangers, that happened to cross paths on a bus.

* * *

><p>I tried using names but then the story didn't feel <em>right<em>, so I changed it.

Feel free to tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is also more than welcome. I can't improve if I don't know what I'm doing wrong ;)

Review!


End file.
